Broken Rules
by TheFrozenHeartedPrincess
Summary: When Kristoff is swept into reality, he meets Analeigh, a girl who looks exactly like Anna, yet is perfectly at home in the modern reality he has found himself in. It's up to the two of them to figure out how to get Kristoff home. But what happens when feelings are stirred between the two? Can Kristoff forget Anna, his true love and fall for Analeigh, her carbon copy?
1. Chapter 1

He stood beside me, close enough for his hand to frantically find my waist. I jumped and looked up. Who was he? And where was I? He was tall and broad, with the largest hands I had ever seen. His face was soft and young, a stark contrast from his physique, and he had a large, hooked nose. His brown eyes grazed me curiously.

I twisted out of his grasp, eyeing his old-fashioned attire. Too shocked to say anything, I watched as he began looking around, jumping at the display of lights that adorned the parade. He looked familiar, and I struggled to grasp where I knew him from. Eyes turned back to me, he shakily said "Anna, what's going on?"

I inhaled sharply, finally putting the pieces together. I knew him, but it couldn't possibly him. I decided to play it cool, to pretend that I didn't think he was a fictional character. "Excuse me? Who are you?" I didn't want to correct him by telling him I was not Anna yet because if I did he may be less inclined to tell me who he was and I was genuinely curious.

"Anna, are you okay? It's Kristoff." He held his hands to his chest, a hurt look appearing on his face. I grabbed his arm as well as I could with it being as large as it was, and dragged him away from the parade, which I had deducted was the parade at Disney World.

I pulled him away from the crowd, to a corner next to a vendor. He ogled the balloons floating from the vendor's stand, the flashing lights inside of them reflecting in his eyes. I sighed, snapping in his face. "Hello?"

He looked at me again. "Do you see this place? Why aren't you freaking out? Anna, what on earth are you wearing? Are those _pants_?" I glowered. The last thing I needed was a ten-foot tall fictional character judging me by long-gone standards.

"Obviously. Okay, stop." I put my hands out, showing him that I needed him to relax. His eyes widened and he made direct eye contact with me. "Okay. Good." I sighed, relieved that I could figure this thing out without Kristoff acting like a hyperactive child. I sorted my thoughts, deciding what questions I would ask to figure this out. I sighed, realizing that if he wasn't Kristoff, I was about to make myself look insane. Who in their right mind would believe this was happening. After all, I didn't even remember going to Disneyworld or why I was here. I thought for a moment that this was a dream, but when I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, feeling the skin break, I winced at the pain. But I already knew I wasn't dreaming.

I sighed, choosing my words carefully. "Kristoff," the name was so foreign, yet so familiar, "how old are you?" I knew that he was twenty-one. I figured that if this was just some stranger playing a joke on me they wouldn't know that.

"Twenty-one." He didn't even hesitate. I sighed. Was I really about to believe this?

"What's the last thing you remember before being here?" If this was a joke, this guy was a good actor. Not to mention he looked exactly like a realistic version of Kristoff from the Disney movie, Frozen.

"Elsa had just asked me to stay with you both at the castle." He said it so casually. _At the castle. _I shivered. What were the chances that he thought I was Anna and we both had memory loss before popping up in the exact same place at the exact same time?

"Kristoff, I'm not Anna." I blurted, nervous that he would react poorly. "My name is Analeigh." Suddenly, it struck me that my name and Anna's were so close. I stood, surprised by the realization.

He shook his head. "Analeigh? It can't be, you look exactly like her. He brushed my hair from my shoulder and I gasped. "Calm down," he ordered. I stood still as his fingers met a spot on my neck where I knew I had a cluster of freckles. "Anna had these same freckles. You have to be her. This can't just be a coincidence."

I shook my hair back into place once his fingers left my neck. A not very lady-like groan escaped me. "Well, I know I'm not Anna. It doesn't make sense that I look exactly like her, but I'm Analeigh. I live in Fort Pierce, Florida and definitely not Norway. My mom is not a dead queen, she's a very alive doctor." I sighed. "But I guess you have to stick with me, because something is going on and I want to find out what." I had no clue where he would stay, but what other choice did I have?

"Okay, I understand." He looked so lost. I decided it was best if we left and motioned for him to follow me out of the park. He tried to start up a conversation a few times, asking me what things were, but my answers were short. I was too distracted to think straight. I stopped, knowing we had two options. We could take the tram out of the park, or take the ferry. Looking him in the eyes, I said deliberately slowly "I am too tired to wait for the ferry, so we're taking the tram. Please don't ask me any questions, I'm very confused right now and I don't want to deal with this." It may have sounded harsh but it was true, and I wasn't too worried about making him feel cozy.

He shrugged, probably realizing that, like the real Anna, I wasn't going to be pushed around. We walked up to the tram, I could feel his hand tense up in mine. Wait, what? His hand in mine? I pushed his hand away and kept my eyes on the tram, not wanting to meet his. When the doors opened, we piled on. He sat beside me, obviously uncomfortable on the plastic seats. When the tram lurched forward his hand found my thigh and I jumped. I decided not to push him away. After all, a tram ride was a lot to take in for him. I glanced around the tram, noting that a few people were eyeing Kristoff's attire. I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but I just stared evenly out the window.

When the tram stopped, Kristoff stood on cue. I was relieved that his hand was not on my thigh anymore. I realized that if I didn't have my phone or keys we weren't going to get home too easily. I reached in my pocket, relieved when my phone and wallet were shoved in it. My lanyard was around my neck with three keys hanging from it. I relaxed instantly. Now we just had to find out where we were parked.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time we found my small, yellow Fiat, the lot was almost empty. I squealed in delight as I grabbed my key and pushed it into the door, hearing the distinct _click _that meant I could finally go home. I had been filling Kristoff in on what car and other modern things were while we searched for the car, hoping that I could hold back his never-ending bombardment of questions.

"_This _is your car?" He crossed his arms and scoffed. He had abandoned his mittens and hat long ago and I could fully see his hands. They were huge, with scars crisscrossing them.

"Yes, it is. And I would have you know that it's lady and should be treated as such." I raised my eyebrows, daring him to oppose me. He didn't. Instead, he pulled on the door handle, most likely mimicking one of the many people we had seen climbing into their cars while we were searching for mine.

I smirked, opening my door and unlocking his. I popped my head back over the car. "Go ahead, try it now." He grinned as the door opened. Once we were both inside the car I looked over at him. He was way too huge to be in my tiny vehicle. I giggled and reached across him as well as I could, grabbing his seatbelt and buckling him in. He was hunched over and scowling so I showed him how to lean his seat back.

Once his head wasn't grinding against my ceiling, he turned to me. I was still trying to buckle myself in. After missing the lock more than a few times, I groaned and was about to give up and drive home unbuckled. He grabbed the seat belt and gingerly pushed it into the lock. "So where to?"

My heart sank. _Where to? _I had no clue where to. My mom definitely wasn't going to let some guy come home with me. Besides, it would have been embarrassing for him to see all of my Frozen stuff. I had his doll for goodness sakes! I blushed at the thought.

Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket, I prayed that it still had charge. When I say a vibrantly lit up screen I exhaled. I didn't have a phone charger in my car because my last one had broken. I had full charge, which was strange. Even when I barely used my phone, it was usually at least half-empty. I shrugged it off and looked at the time. It was nine o'clock. Too late for me to go home. My curfew was nine. I texted my mom, telling her I was staying the night at my grandma's. Next I called my grandma but she didn't pick up. She went to bed at eight so it was not surprising that she didn't answer me.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to push our luck." I pulled out of the parking spot, feeling unsure about what I was doing. I played countless scenarios where I introduced Kristoff to my grandma. I frowned. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I had hoped. "Don't fall asleep, we need to talk."

He grumbled, obviously discontent with my command. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

I started, unaffected by his displeasure. "First off, you're not Norse. At least, not here. You don't have an accent because Disney made you in English. So never tell people you're from Norway. If they ask you're from Orlando." I had to stop myself from laughing at the idea. "Got it?"

"Orlando. Got it."

"Okay good. Now, you are definitely not from the past. You were born in 1992. 'Kay?" I was suddenly thankful that I had done the math earlier.

"1992. Okay." He yawned.

"Don't you fall asleep!" I yelled, reaching over and slapping him. He sat straight up, hitting his head on the ceiling. I laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Why do cars even have roofs? Sleds are so much better." He grumbled.

"Okay, no sleds, no reindeer, no princesses, no nothing from your world, especially magic, got it?" My tone sounded more than a little bossy, but he needed to make sure to listen. "in this world, Kristoff doesn't exist. He is a character in a children's movie. So from now on, call yourself… Chris."

"I don't understand. How come I was put here?" He crossed his arms again, something I noticed he had a habit of doing.

Frustration dripped from my voice. "How am I supposed to know? I have memory loss and now I'm taking care of a stranger! I don't think I won the weird reality jackpot!" We were on the turnpike by now and a car behind me honked before pulling in front of me. "Maybe it would be best if I just focus on driving for now." I chewed on my cheek.

"This is your car. Don't you know how to drive?" he griped.

"Yeah. It's my car. But I've only ever driven it back and forth from work, the grocery store, and my house. This is a major highway." I car cut me off and I swerved into the next lane. I was awarded with multiple honks from the car I cut off in turn.

Kristoff smirked. "Okay, relax. You're holding that thing wrong." He motioned to the steering wheel.

I glanced over at him, long enough to veer towards the medium of the road. Correcting the car, I scoffed. "Sure, because you know how to drive." I said, eyeing my white knuckles.

"I know how to drive a sled. I may not be _real,_" he scowled at the word, "but I still have skills."He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant towards the subject.

I relaxed my hands and continued home, with help from my phone's navigation system. In a little over three hours, I had made it to my grandmother's house. Its painted pink exterior was typical for the neighborhood she lived in. I could hear the roar of the waves from her front door. I didn't knock because I didn't want to frighten her. Instead I found the key to her house on my lanyard and let myself in. Kristoff followed me.

His steps were heavy so I turned around and held my finger up to my lips, shushing him. I pointed to a couch. I was going to go upstairs and explain to my grandma what was going on. At least _some _of what was going on.

**Hmm. I'm still not sure what put Kristoff in this reality. Any suggestions, leave them in the reviews. :)**

**Please Review! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
